Tsunami Jousuke
Tsunami Jousuke (綱海 条介) is one of the supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven. He was a defender of Oumihara but joined Raimon, and later he became a defender for Inazuma Japan. Background Not much of his past is shown except that he is a good surfer. Personality He is described as being very energetic, optimistic and very supportive of his teammates. He also loves the sea, therefore calling himself a "man of the ocean". He is seen as a cool character in the team. Being the oldest, he is the "big brother" figure on the soccer team. He is also very laid back, and doesn't mind if his juniors treat him weirdly. He also takes things very lightly, stating that soccer doesn't seem to be as complicated as surfing. When he quotes something, he usually compares it to the 'vastness of the sea' or something to do with the ocean, showing how much he respects the ocean and how devoted he is to surfing; this could be the reason why all of his moves are related to the sea. As Megane noticed, he has uncanny athletic sense, which he demonstrates by created his own shoot hissatsu on his first day of playing soccer. When he is asked to explain something, he answers without giving away the answer, usually saying something about how the sea functions. He is 15 years old in Inazuma Eleven, and 25 years old in Inazuma Eleven GO. Appearance He is very tall, and has dark skin. His hair is colored pink, and sticks up a little. His hair is confused to be spiky. He wears white and blue goggles but doesn't wear them often, unless he is surfing. His casual clothing in the fifth ending song contains a light orange shirt with a darker orange for shorts, and he wears a black bracelet that's knotted and he wears sandals. In the GO game and Inazuma Eleven GO vs Danball Senki W movie, his hairstyle is quite similar to that of his younger form. He is also a lot taller now, and is shown to have started wearing glasses, and a blue shirt. Abilities Perfect Tower Minna Ike Ike! Tsunami Boost Spinning Cut Whale Guard 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 2 He played for the team even though Tsunami didn't know anything about soccer at first. The story was that Raimon first met Tsunami on their way to Okinawa believing that Gouenji would be there. They stopped at an island, but Megane fell off their boat and into the ocean where Tsunami saved him. He was later seen surfing and saw Raimon playing soccer on the beach. He joined them in their game, stating that he believed soccer was easier then surfing, which Touko took insultingly. He then learned quickly how to play soccer and he released a powerful shot in his first meeting with Endou, called Tsunami Boost beating Endou's makeshift Seigi no Tekken. Impressing the group, they had dinner together with the swordfish he caught and he bids them goodbye as they go to Okinawa. When Tsunami was having a talk with Raimon, he reveals that his age was 15, which gave them a great shock. They tells him sorry for calling him by his name, but he says it is okay to call him by his name. Later while Raimon searched for Gouenji in Okinawa, they meet Tsunami again. He reveals to Raimon that he has joined his school's soccer club because he have so much fun in the match against Raimon and that his team wants to have a game with them. His team plays incredibly good as they are able to evade Raimon's attack and manage to steal the balls. After the match he joins Raimon. He taught Endou how to surf in order to complete the Seigi no Tekken. In the match against Epsilon Kai he was fiercely determined to win and he joined soon after that. Though downhearted after Epsilon Kai is able to get past Endou's Seigi no Tekken, he is able to stop the second attempt by using his own body as a force field. Season 3 Tsunami was called by Hibiki to be one of the Japan representatives. Before the match, he asks Endou if he knows why they are there, but the second answers that he doesn't know. When Megane Kazuto shoots he says that it is a "expetacular shoot". After this he is placed in Team-A, which is Endou's team. When the Inazuma Japan's uniform are introduced he says that "It has the same color of the sea. I like it". During the representative choice match he saves Team-A goal's after Fudou tried to cover-up Endou and Tobitaka with the ball. Later he tried to stop Kazemaru from advance through the field, but is throw to the side by the wind that Kazemaru created by his speed. After this he tried to score a goal with Tsunami Boost, but the hissatsu is stopped by Kazemaru, Kurimatsu and Kogure. After the match Tsunami is chosen as one of the sixteen members to integrate Inazuma Japan. In their match against Big Waves, he formed a rivalry against the captain of Big Waves, Nice Dolphin, when he stated that he was the greatest surfer in the world. During the match, Tsunami was able to bring out a new hissatsu, The Typhoon. When Big Waves lost, Dolphin admitted that Tsunami is the best surfer. Before their match against Fire Dragon, he forced Kabeyama to do a hissatsu technique, that at the Fire Dragon match, Kabeyama ended up doing with Kazemaru as Tsunami injured his leg (the same injury as Fubuki). On the way to Liocott Island, he admits he's afraid of flying on episode 85. Before the party at England area, Tsunami remarked that Aki, Otonashi and Fuyuka looked "better then I thought" when he saw them wearing formal dresses. With that, the rest of the formally dressed teammates got angry with him and Otonashi glared, with Kidou looking very annoyed with what Tsunami stated. In the match against Unicorn, coach Kudou told him to do the corner kick, and he was surprised at first. But then, he pulled off The Tube, which surprised Ichinose and scored the second goal. Then, he played against Little Gigant along with the rest of Inazuma Japan in the finals. When they won, he was also invited to the graduation match where he is seen in Neo Raimon after returning to Japan. He also said that they will try and make legends although he was the only one in the graduation match who was in high school. At the end, they had one last graduation match with one another, which ended in both groups not scoring a goal, since they where all equally matched. After the match, all of them listened to Endou's last speech and promised that they'll keep on playing soccer from Endou's word that he said "Let's play soccer!" to which everyone happily agreed on. Tsunami also talks about high school soccer and about what it was missing then he said that he finally realized that the thing it was missing was them. Inazuma Eleven GO So far his appearance is only shown in the game. His first appearance is when Tenma was feeling unwell after being selected as the captain of Raimon, he appears before Tenma and encourages him. His second appearance is in a cutscene where he watches Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium along with Tachimukai and Fubuki. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' He is seen with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In the match he tried to steal the ball in mid-air from Hakuryuu but due to Hakuryuu calling out his keshin, he failed. Later he received the ball and used Sparkle Wave to make a chain shoot with Endou's Gigaton Head, thus scoring the first goal. Afterward, just like everyone else, he was shocked at the LBX army. Then he helped Endou to use Great The Hand but soon disappeared with his teammates due to Fran's power. Quotes * Relationships Endou Mamoru Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His bloodtype is ???. *His English version name 'Hurley Kane' in pronunciation sounds like the word 'hurricane'. *In the second game, it was revealed that the kids on the beaches of Okinawa called Tsunami "Tsunami-nii-nii". In the GO game, Tenma also calls Tsunami by that name. *Tsunami is the only character whose age is specified in the series: 15 years old, making him the oldest on the Raimon team. *He has a character song titled "Bad Boys Brother's Blues" with Someoka, Fudou and Tobitaka. *He's one of the few characters in the series to be seen mostly shirtless during Season 2. *In the opening of Inazuma Eleven 2, he has Raimon's uniform with long sleeves. *His voice in Inazuma Eleven 2 and 3 is different from his voice in Inazuma Eleven Strikers (European Version). *Despite being a defender in the anime, he doesn't have any defensive hissatsu (but he does in the games). *He became Oumihara's captain immediately after joining the soccer club. *In the anime, he dislikes carrots but still found Kudou Fuyuka's carrot gelatin tasty. *The number on his surfboard is 273, which can be read as "Tsu-na-mi" (2ツ tsu, 7な na, 3み mi). *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Shuhei Sakaguchi *'English' : ??? :all information on Tsunami Jousuke came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunami_Jousuke Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males